dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
War table/Dialogue
While working at the war table The Inquisitor's advisors, Cullen Rutherford, Josephine Montilyet, and Leliana engage in dialogue with each other. Dialogues (After Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts) *'Josephine': I have request for information on your lineage from a few interested parties at the Winter Palace. *'Cullen': Andraste preserve me! Feel free to use those requests as kindling. *'Leliana': No, I shall take them. I want to know who pines for our commander. We can use this to our advantage. *'Cullen': I'm not bait! *'Leliana': Hush! Just look pretty. (If Leliana was in a relationship with a female Mage Warden) *'Cullen': So you and, uh... *'Leliana': Yes? *'Cullen': Was she... I mean... did she ever...? *'Leliana': Are you asking for details? *'Cullen': I, uh, no! That would be, uh, inappropriate. (If Inquisitor in a romance with Cullen) * Cullen: Inquisitor, we were... * Leliana: Eagerly awaiting your presence -- some of us more than others. * Cullen: I wasn't... I mean, I was... We have work to do. * Leliana: Of course. (Possibly a reference to Garrus, from Bioware's other game, Mass Effect, who would say he needed to do "some calibrations" when bothered.) * Cullen: I should inspect the condition of the trebuchets. They must be calibrated to reach the proper range. * Josephine: Again? How many times will you be doing that? *'Josephine': You've styled your hair that way for ages now Leliana, why don't we do something new with it? *'Leliana': I'm used to the way it is. *'Josephine': What about our commander? *'Leliana': He does something with his hair already. *'Josephine': It does look very nice today. *'Cullen': I don't.. *'Leliana': You mean it just gets that way on its own? *'Cullen': Not entirely. *'Josephine': Laughs *'Leliana': Has either of you noticed a change in Morrigan? I fear for her. *'Cullen': Fear for her? Rather than fearing what she will do? You do care! *'Leliana': I would have concern for anyone who came into contact with that... thing. *'Cullen': If you squint Lake Calenhad is shaped like a bunny. *'Josephine': Perhaps we should take a... *'Leliana': Oh, I think I see it. (If Cassandra is made Divine) *'Cullen': Is it me or is Cassandra more solemn than usual? *'Josephine': Lady Pentaghast only contemplates what awaits the next Divine. *'Leliana': You know Cassandra hates being called Lady Pentaghast. *'Josephine': I look forward to seeing Divine Victoria's reaction to the ceremony around her inauguration. (If Leliana is made Divine) *'Cullen': So Leliana, should I bow whenever you come into the room now? *'Leliana': The ceremony is not for a while. *'Josephine': It will be strange to see you and think, there walks Divine Victoria. *'Leliana': Then let us enjoy these moments while they last, as colleagues. *'Cullen': Or as friends. *'Leliana': What's this, a breach in decorum? *'Cullen': Perish the thought. *'Josephine': Do you ever wonder what lies at the edges of the map, past the seas? *'Cullen': No. *'Leliana': I think we have enough to worry about on this continent. *'Josephine': Of course, but... sigh *'Josephine': Inquisitor, you should know that your spymaster is an incorrigible prankster. *'Leliana': I don't know what you're talking about. *'Josephine': My, my things, in the courtyard. *'Leliana': The ruffles were very festive. *'Josephine': Leliana! *'Josephine': It's a bit cold in here, don't you think? *'Leliana': We are in the mountains. *'Cullen': I'm more concerned about everything scattering when there's a draft. (After Champions of the Just) *'Josephine': Are the templars satisfied with their accommodations? *'Cullen': How fancy do you think rooms were at the Circle? *'Cullen': You seemed to enjoy yourself at the Winter Palace, Leliana, or was that part of The Game? *'Leliana': Perhaps it was both. *'Josephine': The city has agreed to send us five dozen guardsmen. *'Cullen': Not raw recruits? Well, with luck they'll know which end to grip a sword by. *'Josephine': A pity about Ser Michel. *'Cullen': Pity!? The circumstances surrounding his death are a stain on this Inquisition. *'Josephine': The situation is... complicated. *'Josephine': I'm sorry about Natalie. *'Leliana': She bought in on herself. *'Josephine': Did you find what you wanted at Valence? *'Leliana': Yes, everything thanks to the Inquisitor. (If Loranil is recruited as an agent) *'Cullen': That Dalish elf who joined us is eager to say the least. *'Leliana': The Dalish possess great knowledge. We should be honored to have him with us. (If the Inquisitor did not romance Blackwall or Josephine) *'Leliana': You have an admirer. *'Josephine': Shh, *''laughs*'' not now. *'Cullen': Any new of rifts beyond the reach of the Inquisition? *'Leliana': Yes, and it is not good. *'Josephine': Are you alright Leliana? *'Leliana': Are you? *'Josephine': I suppose not. Haven was trying. *'Leliana': Letters are pouring in from all corners. Congratulations, pledges of loyalty, conversions to Andraste. *'Cullen': All premature until we deal with Corypheus. *'Josephine': Have the supplies reached out people in the Arbor Wilds? *'Cullen': I made sure of it. Too many strange plants there. We don't need stomach cramps sweeping the army. *'Leliana': Really, you did not notice? *'Josephine': I had no idea Lady Beverly was one of your people. You might have told me before I embarrassed myself. *'Cullen': Anything yet? *'Leliana': It is difficult to know if the lyrium in Redcliffe came from Kirkwall. The herald only saw it in the future. *'Leliana': Your soldiers seem energized lately, Commander. *'Cullen': Templars set high standards for discipline. They set our recruits a good example. *'Josephine': I didn't even know Envy demons existed. *'Leliana': Nor I. Hiding in plain sight. Some must be impossible to find. *'Cullen': Not entirely. Envy is never satisfied with a single face for long. * Josephine: I found the money. The Inquisition will compensate the families of those we lost at Haven. * Cullen: Thank you. * Cullen: We cannot neglect our soldiers' training. * Josephine: Can we neglect roads? Our allies cannot take the same route through the mountains we did. (After In Your Heart Shall Burn) * Cullen: If it was abandoned when we arrived, who named this place Skyhold? * Josephine: Skyhold does seem more secure than Haven. * Cullen: Only if we have the numbers to defend it. * Leliana: Solas says it changed hands so many times, the original builders can't be traced. * Josephine: I read the house of Armitage once built a fortress in the vicinity five ages ago, but the records are lost. * Cullen: Is all quiet in the Hissing Wastes? * Leliana: Any remaining Venatori are stragglers. I imagine their failure has set heads rolling. * Josephine: I'm still surprised you put such effort into staffing a fortress in Crestwood, of all places. * Leliana: The village has a strategic location, one that few would suspect us to hold so tightly. * Cullen: A place like this serves no purpose without enough people to make the running worthwhile. * Leliana: It was interesting to see how much has changed in Halamshiral. And so little. * Josephine: Madame Eprise is a fixture. The sun will grow cold before she ''retires. * '''Josephine': If you require any help finding this woman who leads the Venatori, I do keep contacts in Tevinter. * Leliana: Thank you, but I must involve as few people as possible. Calpernia has a gift for ferreting out spies close to her door. * Josephine: (Hums.) * Leliana: You're doing it again! * Josephine: Oh! I do apologize. * Cullen: Now that's going to be in my head all day. * Cullen: So, the Ben-Hassrath. * Josephine: We will need to handle this... carefully. * Leliana: I will. * Cullen: The darkspawn have been driven back on the Storm Coast. * Leliana: Let us pray they do not return. * Josephine: Is Knight Captain Rylen satisfied with his post? * Cullen: It's not an easy assignment, but if anyone can handle the Approach, it's him. * Leliana: Crestwood has had no further trouble with the undead. * Cullen: After what happened, it will take time for the village to recover. * Leliana: My scouts report no signs of danger in the pass nearby. * Cullen: I will arrange patrols to ensure it stays that way. * Josephine: We've all seen the reports now, yes? Leliana - future ''Leliana - was frightening. * '''Cullen': Wait. Is it... was ''frightening, or ''is ''frightening? Is ''going to be ''frightening? * '''Leliana': I'm not her. I hope you all understand that. * Cullen: You read the report? * Leliana: It was... unusual. Is he always so blunt? * Cullen: (Chuckles.) Yes. * Josephine: I've arranged an accord between the Marquis and the Dowager. * Leliana: Wonder of wonders. Perhaps they can be useful to us after all. * Cullen: The captain sent back sketches of the walls. Our experts say the look elven. * Leliana: Interesting. Does Corypheus send scholars to find something the elves buried? Or something buried with them? * Leliana: I have not asked in a while; how goes the hunt for Samson? * Cullen: We're close, I know it. * Leliana: If I can help you any further... * Cullen: Thank you. I appreciate it. * Josephine: You were saying something about... Cullen? * Cullen: Hmm? I, ah- Yes. Haven has limited space for our soldiers to train. Perhaps we could set up something over here. * Josephine: Chancellor Roderick came to speak with me. Could you try ''not to antagonize him? * '''Cullen': If I offend the man so easily, perhaps he should try leaving me alone. * Cullen: Has Cassandra spoken to you about my new recruits? * Leliana: They are not your recruits, Commander. They are ours. * Josephine: We are garnering interest from the capital. * Cullen: You're not pleased? * Josephine: I am not convinced we are prepared for the full scrutiny of Val Royeaux. * Josephine: Have you kept in touch with our friends in Lady Esterly's estate? * Leliana: Several bards will play for her tomorrow night. We will have names soon enough. * Leliana: I have something for you, Commander. The soldiers the Herald rescued from the Fallow Mire arrived an hour ago. * Cullen: Thank the Maker. We need good news. * Leliana: Someone's turning into a bit of a dragon hunter, I've heard. * Leliana: How are the rescue efforts? Have they found anyone alive? * Cullen: Excavation is slow, as you can imagine. (if Vivienne is made Divine) * Cullen: Well... * Leliana: Indeed. * Cullen: The Chantry has yet to collapse on itself, that's something. * Josephine: There will be guidance. No doubt Madame Vivienne will deliver edicts when she becomes Divine. * Cullen: The people won't accept a mage. * Leliana: We shall see. * Josephine: Any news on why Corypheus is sending people to explore elven ruins, of all things? * Leliana: No. I suspect he keeps the reason secret, even from his inner circle. * Josephine: What have your ears heard, Leliana? Anything new we don't already know about? * Leliana: No. Nothing. My scouts still comb the hills for clues about the explosion. I'll take what I can find. * Cullen: There's nothing to do with fairness. We simply can't accommodate them if they bring that many servants. * Josephine: I will speak to the Duchess. She can be reasoned with, after a fashion. * Cullen: Master Dennet's horses are a fine addition to our stables. I will see they are well tended. * Cullen: Can you arrange what we discussed earlier, Ambassador? * Josephine: Of course. Are you alright? * Cullen: I'm fine. * Cullen: With rifts contained in the area, we can send in smaller groups to offer relief. * Leliana: I agree. Are you well? * Cullen: A headache, nothing more. * Leliana: How is Baron Edouard? * Josephine: Cold, I imagine. * Leliana: If the Red Lyrium continues to grow, the cold will be the least of his problems. * Leliana: Word is spreading that the Wardens were banished. * Josephine: There have been murmurs, from some quarters. About what might happen if another blight comes. * Leliana: (Sighs) What happened in Adamant is a shame. * Leliana: You're concerned. * Cullen: The consequences of drinking from that Well... (Sighs.) Never mind. * Cullen: We'll post soldiers at a safe distance from the Temple. * Leliana: Our best guess at "Safe" anyway. Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition dialogues